


Unexpected Love

by aarrimas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Relationship Development, kinda soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarrimas/pseuds/aarrimas
Summary: Percy thought back to a simpler time, a time where soulmates was the last thing on his mind and heartbreak didn’t faze him. A time where he wasn’t a widowed father of two and the thought of dying didn’t please him so much and he loved life and his heart was whole. A time where Audrey was alive. A time where he was happy. What he wouldn’t give to go back.





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything that you recognise in this work. This is simply just a piece of creative writing and no money is being made.

The first time Percy met Audrey it was summertime. Not that that stopped the rain from pouring and the wind from howling. He tightened the woolly scarf that lay around his neck and rubbed his hands together in an effort to keep them warm. It didn’t really work though, Percy’s teeth kept on chattering and his ivory skin continued to turn a purplish blue despite his efforts.   
He wasn’t the type to spend much time outside, indoors had always appealed to him much more. But right now, despite the cold or maybe because, he needed some fresh air, a place to clear his head. He needed to escape from reality, the reality where Penelope wasn’t his girlfriend anymore and he was alone, once again. 

 

_“There’s something I need to tell you.” Penelope seemed anxious or worried, her eyes kept darting around the room, careful to avoid Percy’s gaze and her breathing was a lot quicker than usual.  
“I’ve- I’ve uh met someone Percy, someone who is really nice and I think- I think he might be the one. I think he might be my soulmate.”_

_She was looking him right in the eye now, silent tears streaming down her face. Her breathing was even more ragged now and her hands had started to tremble, but Percy couldn’t bring himself to comfort her or to calm her down, not when she was doing this._

_He took a deep breath, his eyes wide and his heart heavy. So many thoughts were running through his head, none of them good. Because as much as he wanted to change her mind and convince her to stay he knew he couldn’t._

_He turned around and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. He had only taken a few steps before he had to stop, out of Penelope’s view, to calm himself down and restore his composure. He shut his eyes firmly and started to take a few relaxing breaths to rid of the dull ache in his chest and to calm the racing rate of his heart.  
Before he even knew what was happening he felt the wetness of tears start to roll down his cheeks. And before he could stop himself more started to fall. And before he knew it he couldn’t stop at all. _

_Cause all he wanted was for her to like him back. For him to mean as much to her as she meant to him. All he wanted was to be someone’s everything and for a while there he thought he was. How wrong he was._

 

Percy shook his head slightly and brought himself out of his not so positive thoughts. As he started to pay attention to his surroundings he noticed a petite girl with narrow eyes start to wander over towards him and he sighed softly. Couldn’t she see he was busy. Busy with his self-pity and negative thoughts directed at himself, Penelope and her ‘soulmate’, but mainly himself for being so naïve?

Couldn’t she see that he was busy forgetting about Penelope and her stupid face and her stupid laugh and her stupid smile and the fact that isn’t really stupid at all, not in the slightest? Couldn’t see she that? Wasn’t it obvious?

Clearly it wasn’t as she continued to saunter over towards him. Percy braced himself, braced himself for the judgement or the pity or maybe a mixture of the two. But as she sat next to him, her lips tightly pursed and her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, there was none. Instead her face was blank and her eyes were focused on the lake in front of her, she didn’t even spare a glance at Percy and his dishevelled appearance. 

She looked young but not too much younger than him. A fifth year maybe? Her hair was long and shiny but done up nicely in a braid that reached her broad shoulders. Moments passed and no one spoke a word instead they just sat there, silent, both contemplating what the other was thinking or what the other wanted. 

Percy considered asking her to leave, considered telling her that he didn’t want any company and he didn’t need her pity. But every time he got close, he stopped. Because deep down he didn’t want her to leave, he enjoyed her company it was rather relaxing actually. As much as Percy wanted to be strong and independent and comfortable in his loneliness, he wasn’t.   
He was craving company, longing for someone to talk to. He didn’t have anyone, no friends, no girlfriend, no family nearby that actually cared. The only person that came close was Oliver Wood and he was much too busy with Quidditch to bother with trivial things like friends. 

The bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch. The girl stood up, shoving her arms into her coat pockets, a small smirk glistening on her face. He stared at her. She merely nodded back. It was the start of something only neither of them knew it yet. As they walked off into separate directions and went to sit on different tables in the Great Hall, Percy expected to never see her again, let alone talk to her. How wrong he was.

 

The topic of soulmates was a major point of contention in the wizarding world. Many people said that they didn’t exist and were simply just a ploy created by the ministry to scare the magic community into not marrying muggles – not that it really worked. 

That wasn’t to say that they didn’t exist though. According to legend everyone was born with the thoughts of their soulmate printed on their forearm where only they, no one else, could see it. The thing was though that the thoughts were only visible after you and your soulmate had fallen in love. Hence why it was so hard to prove whether soulmates were real or not.   
Percy wasn’t sure if soulmates were genuine or not. Before he would’ve said they were without a moment’s hesitation but now he wasn’t so sure. If soulmates were real, and by extension true love, then how come heartbreak hurt so bad? How come love – or what he thought was love, could hurt him so bad?

 

He rubbed his eyes with his palms and sighed deeply. Merlin, he was tired. All he wanted to do was shut his eyes and relax but deep down he knew that that wasn’t an option. Sixth year didn’t care whether your heart was hurting or your brain was tired, you hard to work hard despite it all in order to succeed. And that’s exactly what Percy planned on doing.   
He trekked towards the library, desperate to finish his muggle studies essay that was due next period. His eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep and abundance of tears. And when he got to the library and saw what he saw, he just wanted to cry even more. 

They were there. They as in Penelope and her new boyfriend, a Hufflepuff seventh year named Jason Diaz. The two of them were tucked into a corner, holding each other’s hands and gazing into each other’s eyes. It made him sick. Or jealous, Percy couldn’t really tell. Either way all he wanted to do was run, run to anywhere else but here. He just wanted to escape from his problems and the nagging thought in his brain that he wasn’t good enough, and that he never was. And the possibility that he might never be. 

Percy walked over towards the nearest desk, which just happened to be the furthest one away from them. He dumped his stuff on his desk softly, wary not to cause a scene. He slowly sat down on the stiff plastic chair and rested his head on the cold table in front of him.   
He stayed there, his eyes closed and mind empty, for what seemed like forever but was probably only a minute at best. He inhaled deeply and sighed before opening his eyes and lifting his head, he had to work. The essay he was writing was pretty strenuous, the complexities of muggle religions and fellow belief systems was a rather hard concept to grasp and despite Percy’s best efforts to comprehend he was struggling. 

He ran his hands through his copper curls and rubbed his face. He had only just started writing his introductory paragraph and it was already becoming too much. His mind kept on wandering and when it wandered he become angry and jealous and bitter, all of which was emotions he did not have the strength to handle today.   
It took all of his willpower and self-control not to glance up and stare at the happy couple that sat across the room, to not just storm over there and demand that she put his happiness above her own like he had done for her on countless occasions. 

But he wouldn’t, cause he was much too weak to do something as ballsy as that. Not to mention it wasn’t fair and as much as Percy wanted to put his Gryffindor honour and need to do the right thing aside, he just couldn’t. And he was sure it was what was putting him behind in life. Cause it turns out that the saying was true, nice guys do always finish last and right now he was lagging behind by miles and miles. He just didn’t know how to catch up. 

A sudden noise distracted Percy from his thoughts and brought him out of his bitterness and self-hate. He glanced up to find her, the girl from the lake on the cold summer day. She looked pretty much the same, this time though donning a Hufflepuff scarf that was tied loosely around her neck. She was smiling, a piece of parchment firm in her hands. 

“Uh hey, you’re Percy right?” The smile on her face grew nervous and she started to fidget. “From sixth year muggle studies? I’m in your class and I noticed you were doing the essay, same as me, and I figured we could work together. Only if you want though. I’m not gonna force you into doing anyt-“

“That’s fine. It sounds like a good idea, a great one actually. Have a seat.”

She grinned and her shoulders relaxed, “Great! I’ll just go and grab the rest of my stuff and I’ll be back in a sec.”

So, it turns out that she was in his year after all and from what Percy could tell she didn’t remember the incident. Which was fine by Percy, in fact it was actually really great for him. He didn’t really want anybody to remember him like that, all vulnerable and weak, it wasn’t a good first impression for anybody to have. 

She returned, books in hand. She dropped it from out of her hands onto the ground beside her and moved her seat right next to Percy. Once all her stuff was organised and neat she turned to face Percy, a cautious smile planted on her face. 

“I’m Audrey by the way, just in case you didn’t remember, Audrey Jun.” She turned back to her work before continuing, her cautious smile transforming into a cheeky smirk. Y’know the girl from the lake, but I’m also the girl that has been in most of your classes since first year.”

Audrey played with the end of her braid, her smirk growing bigger and bigger as Percy’s mouth sprung right open. This sweet unassuming girl from Hufflepuff was actually not sweet at all, she made up from her lack of height with her abundance of wit and quips. Just as he was about to react she spoke again, this time with a more relaxed tone and a purer intention. 

“So, I was wondering for the introduction would it be best to mention the practices we learnt about in class or to define what religion and belief systems are and what they mean in muggle society?”

Percy smiled at her obvious change of the subject but also at the validity in her question. She was clearly a fast thinker and definitely intelligent, which Percy definitely appreciated. Most people at Hogwarts weren’t and it bored Percy tremendously. 

“I reckon we should do both just so we can get a sense of where the essay is headed but also what the essay is about. I would definitely put the definitions first just so all the terms used make sense later on, but whatever order you use is fine.”

Audrey nodded and returned back to her essay, scribbling the introduction down faster than Percy ever could. He had a feeling that Audrey was a lot of fun to have around and that maybe, just maybe, she was gonna be around for a while. Percy felt himself waiting, anticipating the feeling of dread to develop in his stomach at the thought of another person letting him down but it never came. The only emotion recognisable was…excitement. 

 

Audrey was lying on the grass, her eyes shut tight and her breathing slow. Percy was sitting next to her, reading a book that required his full attention. The both of them were calm and utterly relaxed – too bad it didn’t last long. 

“Percy?” Audrey sighed deeply before jolting her eyes open and sitting up straight. Her eyes were locked longingly on the castle as she spoke, her tone full of whinge and complaint.   
“Hmm.” Percy’s eyes remain fixated on the page he was reading, he didn’t even spare a glance. 

“I’m bored. Do you wanna like do something?”

“Like what?” He turned the page and pushed his glasses back that were falling off his hooked nose. 

“I don’t know. Anything but this.”

Moments passed and Percy didn’t respond. Audrey groaned and flopped back onto her back dramatically. She pursed her lips and shut her eyes tight in an effort to pass the time. It was a Saturday and there wasn’t a lot to do. No assignments, no exams, no Hogsmeade, no Quidditch even. Everyone was bored, especially Audrey who’s attention span was like that of a goldfish. 

Audrey continued to groan and moan until Percy rolled his eyes and turned to look at her. 

“What?” He was annoyed now; his tone had turned sharp and his eyes were narrowed. 

She rolled her eyes and replied back, her voice lined with sarcasm. “Percival I already told you, I’m super bored. Isn’t there like something else we can do? Y’know something exciting.” 

Percy sighed, maybe having friends wasn’t such a great idea after all. But when Percy thought back to where he was before he knew it was. Maybe he could read later, maybe entertaining Audrey would be easier than he thought. Friendship was all about compromise and it was his turn to do something nice. 

Percy stood up silently and wiped his hands on his navy blue trousers before lending Audrey a hand to help her stand up. Together they walked, side by side, towards the castle, with their arms swinging and mouths closed. 

As they walked inside and up the lengthy stairs Percy decided to break the silence. Too bad he wasn’t great at starting conversation.

“So uh- Audrey how’ve you been?” 

Even Percy cringed at himself, what kind of an icebreaker was that? Either way it was super lame and definitely not gonna earn him any social points. 

Audrey rolled her eyes in faux annoyance but the small grin on her face gave the act away, “I’ve been great Percy. You?” 

Her voice was full of sarcasm and mockery but even though he recognised it he wasn’t bothered to respond, not when it was warranted. 

“Pretty much the same.” An awkward silence appeared between them and the looming question that had hung-over Percy’s head since they met was dying to be asked. Why did she hang around? Why did she choose Percy? So he asked. 

“Why do you hang out with me? I mean of all the people you could’ve chosen I’m probably the worst option.”

Audrey stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, an awkward smile plastered on her face. 

‘What?”

Percy repeated the question, slightly less confident this time but determined all the same. “Why do you hang out with me?”

Audrey sighed and pursed her lips, clearly uncomfortable with answering but Percy wasn’t gonna interrupt her and save her from the awkwardness she was obviously feeling, he needed to know. 

“Honestly? I pitied you. Clearwater just broke up with you, Wood’s so desperate to win a cup that he’s ignoring you and your family makes fun of you, which I kinda understand because you’re really easy to tease. But that’s still gotta be hard, it would be for anyone. And I don’t know what I thought would happen by me sitting you that day but I’m happy I did. Besides I’m not Ms Popular either, so I guess if I’m honest I kinda needed the company too.”

Percy nodded, his lips slightly upturned. It was a good answer, an honest one. Percy was starting to realise that Audrey was super honest and he really liked it. He wasn’t used to people being honest with how they felt and what they thought without a mean streak being present, because even if it hurt someone’s feelings she wasn’t gonna remain quiet but she wasn’t going to be brutal either. She was just the right kind of honest. 

Together they continued walking towards the Hufflepuff common room but when Audrey continued straight Percy grabbed her arm and swerved them towards the kitchen. 

Audrey stared at Percy, her head tilted and her brows furrowed. She narrowed her eyes before asking, “What- what are you doing?”

Percy only smiled before leaning forward towards the painting and tickling the pear. The door swung open and Audrey gasped. 

Finally, they had found something to do, eat. 

 

“So, you really liked this girl huh?”

Percy nodded, hands firmly stuck in his pockets as they walked around the grounds. Through the corner of his eye he saw Audrey leaping from one tree root to another in the most graceful manner he had ever seen. He smiled fondly but was careful to keep it hidden, she didn’t need any more encouragement. Silence filled the atmosphere, neither of them wanting to be the first to break it. Percy tilted his head slightly to the right in order to get a better view of Audrey and what she was doing. 

She was stunning, she really was. Her black hair was silky and soft and always kept in a braid to stop the strands of her from falling into her face. Her smile, as cheesy as this may sound, brightened the room and made everyone want to smile back. Her laugh was the most unattractive sound he had ever heard but yet the only one he ever wanted to hear again. They had only known each other for six months but yet he knew all of these things as well as he knew his mother’s name. 

Percy knew falling for a girl so soon after Penelope was stupid and dumb and extremely idiotic. But with Audrey he couldn’t help it, for some reason her every action made him want to smile, even when it shouldn’t. Her near photographic memory which never failed to surprise him, her short attention span which never failed to amuse him and her constant sarcasm and witty commentary that never failed to make him laugh. She was it. After Audrey nothing could compare. And he knew that once upon a time he thought the same thing about Penelope but lightning doesn’t strike twice and Audrey, well she was lightning. 

 

“I’m not so sure about this.”

“Just trust me, it’ll be fun.”

Percy rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm but followed her anyway. She was dressed in black, her usual Hufflepuff attire nowhere to be seen. It was either extremely late or very early depending on how you looked at it. Either way though it was not a time anyone was supposed to be awake at. As they exited the Hogwarts grounds Percy felt a shiver run up his spine, whether it was from the cold or the fear of the unknown Percy couldn’t tell. 

“Where exactly are we going?”

Audrey raised a finger to her lips, her brows furrowed tightly as she glanced from side to side. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s this way,” she muttered under her breath. 

Percy groaned with annoyance, “Do you even know where we’re going? Have you seriously dragged me out here in the middle of the night for us only to get lost because you have no idea where we are? I swear to Merlin Audrey if- “

He stopped right in his tracks, his eyes wide from a mixture of shock and disbelief. 

“You have got to be kidding me! Audrey! How- how on earth did you even manage to find this place? Where even are we?”

Audrey grinned, clearly proud of her own efforts. 

“Percival Ignatius Weasley,” she announced in a posh tone despite knowing full well that wasn’t even his real name, “welcome to the Forbidden Forest, where both your dreams and nightmares come to life.”

Percy was in utter awe, he gawked at the beauty that was around him, completely forgetting the Forbidden Forest’s bad reputation and the dangers that might lurk in the shadows.   
A swarm of maybe 20 fairies were lying fast asleep next to a lake so light in colour it hurt Percy’s eyes to look at for an extended period of time. And if Percy looked close enough he swore he could make out the outline of an Asphodel, a flower used in the Draught of Living Death that was known for its beauty and slender leaves. Everything was gorgeous, including Audrey. He glanced over at her, she was captivated by the fairies and the charming glow surrounding them. In a split second, without a moment’s thought, he walked over towards the flower, picked it and placed it behind her left ear. 

Audrey smiled fondly before sitting on the ground and motioning for Percy to join her. He sat beside her and in one swift movement she rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand.   
This action, as simple as it was, was so unfamiliar for them but yet at the same time felt like they had done it a million times before. 

It was in this moment that he realised just how much he loved this girl; this tiny Korean girl had his heart and was showing no sign of letting go. And he didn’t exactly want her to. 

 

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Audrey glanced up from her notebook and looked at Percy. She was wearing glasses and her hair was long and loose from its usual braid. 

She pondered for a second before answering, “Kinda, I mean I would like to believe in soulmates, it’s a nice idea. But the world is just full of too much hatred for something as beautiful as that to be true.”

Percy nodded, he understood where she was coming from but he certainly didn’t agree. The world may be cruel and full of evil and bad decisions but the one thing that made it worth it was love.  
Without love what were they? Love made them human. It made them happy, heartbroken, horrible but most of all hopeful. Soulmates had to exist because without them life would be bleak and empty and not worth the pain. The pain that broke people, the pain that changed people, it all went hand in hand with love. 

In a world full of people, wizards and muggles alike, it seems more unlikely to think that soulmates don’t exist. The idea that there is no one out there that is your person, that completes you in the best of ways and accepts you for who you are is bullshit. All anybody wants it so be loved and to love. That’s all people need. Percy glances at Audrey who’s back to her notebook, scribbling recipes and random thoughts whenever they pop up and his heart swells with so many emotions, some of which he can’t even name. In the year that he’s known her, she’s become his everything. His best friend, his confidant, his crush and the love of his life. 

He loves her, he really does, he loves her like he’s never loved anyone else before. It was unexpected and tragic and beautiful all at the same time. He just has to let her know. 

Percy stands from his seat and in a few steps is standing by Audrey’s side. He kneels beside her, a small nervous smile on his face. She looks at him. His smile grows. A moment passes. They stare into each other’s eyes. He kisses her softly. She kisses back. It was the start of something and this time they both knew it. 

If either of them was to spare a glance at their forearms they would discover that soulmates are in fact real. Their thoughts were printed on each other’s arms for as long as they kept thinking. Audrey and Percy were soulmates and no one could argue any differently. 

They were meant to be. 

 

Years have passed but their feelings haven’t. Percy’s heart still skips a beat just at the sight of her, her laugh still makes him grin and her smile still makes him melt. She is still his and he is still hers.   
But just like everything good it doesn’t last. As life passes by, so does Audrey’s health. She begins to fade away, little by little, her smile becomes less bright, her laugh less vibrant, her time more precious. 

And all Percy wants to do is break, to crumble into a ball, to shatter into a million pieces. But there’s Molly and Lucy, his girls, the light in his life. He tries his best to remain strong, to remain hopeful, to believe that Audrey will survive this. 

She doesn’t. And most days it feels like he didn’t either. 

 

There comes a time, when his girls are all grown up, that they ask a question. 

“Are soulmates real Dad?”

He always answers the same, “Of course they are honey.”

Audrey Soo Jun was his soulmate and even though it didn’t last, he will never forget. Cause how can you forget the love of your life? The answer is simple, you can’t.


End file.
